


Whose Room Is It Anyway?

by Idol_pastimes



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idol_pastimes/pseuds/Idol_pastimes
Summary: It was his and Whit's room first.  Then his alone.  So how come he's now stuck in the single-bed of misery?Enough's enough.  Callum's going to sort this, once and for all.
Kudos: 9





	Whose Room Is It Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Although utterly enamoured by both beautiful scenes last night, one thing did stick in my mind while watching. 
> 
> Are they in Stuart and Rainie's bed? 
> 
> Forgive me if I've missed a key scene where this was all sorted out, as I am guilty of sometimes just watching the Ballum bits on Youtube rather than the whole ep... but I was confused, so I've kind of written myself an answer. If only to avoid the more horrific images of these lovely boys being rudely intruded upon by the merry-undertakers-of-Walford at some point during the night!
> 
> Set after Callum has returned after Christmas and just before Rainie sets him up on his failure-date. Enjoy? x

________________________________________________________________________________________

‘So, you’re saying we’ve got to share the little room, now?’

Callum sighed into his cereal and rubbed a hand across the back of his head before leaning his temple against a balled up fist and stabbing an agitated elbow into the tabletop.

‘I’m saying, Stu, that it was never supposed to be any other way. It was mine and Whit’s room. It’s always had my stuff in the drawers; most of my coats and things are in the cupboard. You and Rainie just came in and took over-’

‘Yeah, but bruv-’ A heavy exhale and his brother’s heavy tread told Callum that Stuart was moving closer. He set his jaw. He wasn’t changing his mind. He was tired of being pushed around. 

‘It ain’t fair, Stu. You two have come in here, moved all the things around in the kitchen and most nights don’t even tidy up after yourselves. You don’t cook, I’m the one who takes your clothes out of the washing machine and for most of the time, you haven’t even been paying rent! Why should I be stuck in the tiny room anymore?’

He took an angry bite of cereal and hoped that his overall demeanour – the blank-faced chewing and hard, cold facts – would put Stuart off from pursuing this any further. Callum couldn’t be bothered to argue, he just wanted someone at some point to _listen to him_ for a change. 

‘Yeah, I know, bruv, and I’ll fix all them things, you know that. And I’m working now, so I’m paying my way, ain’t I? But, me and Rainie, well, we’re _together_ , you know? And that’s tricky in that single bed, especially when we’re…’ The snuffling chuckles and lascivious tone made Callum’s eyes close without any conscious thought; his spoon dropped back into his cereal and he pushed the bowl away.

‘I mean, it doesn’t really make sense, does it Cal; us jammed together in that tiny little space when you’ll be rattling around in that double bed by yourself. Seems a shame to waste it-’

Even Callum’s wide eyes and raised palms obviously weren’t enough to have Stuart get the message and he blundered on, unaware or uncaring that he was successfully rubbing his brother’s face in his recent heartbreak.

‘- and it ain’t like you’re flocked with company these days, is it? Not like you’ve got offers coming out of the woodwork-’

‘Yeah, thanks Stu! I’m well aware of the pathetic state of my love life, thanks very much! Can you just drop it now, please? Cheers!’

Callum spun back round to face his breakfast but didn’t move to pick up the spoon, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling down at the soggy flakes.

‘Aw, Cal, I didn’t mean you’d never have any offers; you’re a real catch, you know! Just got to get out there and show ‘em what you’ve got, bruv! It’s just that, well, until someone sees what you got, then, there’s no real point in me and Rainie missing out, is there…’

The clinking of mugs in the cupboard was raucous and set Callum’s teeth on edge; this whole conversation had swirled into a nightmarish way to start the day. Then, it got worse.

‘Oh, leave him alone, snuggle-bear. The boy just wants what we got, ain’t that right, Callum? And it’s no fun going out on the pull if when you finally snag someone, you gotta bring him home to a single bed in a flat over a funeral parlour that you share with your big brother, is it?’

The snarky laughter in Rainie’s voice was just on the edge of being openly mocking. Callum decided that he was the bigger man here, so stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink before turning to both his brother and his girlfriend. 

‘It’s got nothing to do with either of you how I live my life. But I’m the one who pays the majority of bills and rent around here, and have done for months. You eat when you like, drink my coffee when you like, and make all of the noise that you like, at whatever time of day you want to make it. And I’ve said nothing about it. For months. But I’ve had enough. I want my flat back. I want to be able to walk into my home without wondering if there’ll be any milk in the fridge or if there’ll be a clean plate to eat from.’ Callum paused and suddenly realised that he was pointing a jabbing finger in Stuart’s direction and, rather than lowering it as he would’ve normally, he swung it over to include Rainie, too. ‘I don’t mind you living here. I really don’t. But I want my room back. I want my space back. And I want it done by tonight. So get moving.’

He swept past both of his flatmates and grabbed his jacket off the back of the bedroom door before moving towards the stairs. Before he even made it to the second step, Callum could hear the muffled giggles coming from behind him, and knew the pair of them were probably all over each other again. He ground his teeth together once, and gripped his keys tightly in a clenched fist before continuing down the steps.

Grabbing the door handle, he spun round quickly as he wrenched the door towards himself.

‘And you better have washed the sheets before I get home, too!’

The slam of the door was accompanied by wild laughter and an enthusiastic growling coming from the about-to-be-christened single bedroom. 


End file.
